Game of Tag
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: He was it, but he caught her. Would she do the same? ONE-SHOT. Pairing: SesshomaruxKagome. OOC possible.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Word count - 1,615**

**Rating - T**

She was coming back today. When she climbed out of the well with her own strength, she saw it was night time. _I'm late! _She was a little surprised when there was no one there to protect her, like Inuyasha or Sango. Hell, even Shippo could've came and protected her! Anything would've been better than her lousy aim and arrows she carried around.

She didn't mean to come back in the dark. It's a lot scarier than the daytime; at least she could see her enemies in the sunlight. She turned around tree after tree before she realized she was lost. _I didn't see that flower that I was supposed to turn at,_ she thought before leaning against a tree. She looked around for some kind of light as a sign. Nothing.

She looked around. _I came from that way, so the village should be…_ she turned a certain direction and pointed her finger the wrong way. _That way! _She began to walk and took a few steps before someone grabbed her arm. She had no time to react; she was already pinned against a tree. She looked up at the mysterious person—it was probably a demon—and saw nothing. It was too dark!

Next thing she knew there was another demon in front of her, behind this person. He was growling, snapping at the person holding her back. She tried to see it, but there was no point. Soon enough, the demon made no more noises, as the person holding her back let go for a mere moment and somehow silenced the demon. They must've killed it!

She bowed in gratitude. Thank goodness for this man or woman! "Thank you so much for saving my life! I wish I could repay you somehow, but I don't have anything that would probably interest you," the shadow just stood there, either watching her or having no interest in her. Either way, she couldn't tell. The person noticed her walking away. "Sorry if I have disturbed you in any way. I must be going back to my village, wherever it is, so if you don't mind…" she trailed off and started to head the wrong way again.

The person stopped her in her tracks and stared down on her. What the..!? "Sorry, but I must be going!" She wondered if he was telling her to go the other way. She shrugged. "Fine, I'll go this way, then." She turned around and started to walk—this time, in the right direction. But, once again, the shadow stopped her. What the…!? She was getting frustrated. "Look, I just want to go home!" The shadow leaned down towards her.

"Home?" he whispered. She knew this voice. Where, though? She felt the shadow's hand grace her neck and look down at her necklace. Wait, that was the same necklace she gotten from…! She stepped back before the shadow could examine it.

"N-No, you cannot have this! He gave it to me only a couple weeks ago," she whispered before grabbing the necklace for herself. It wasn't the most exquisite necklace, but it held a lot of merit for her, especially if it graced the hands of a Lord. "And yes, home! It's in a village!" She tried to go around the shadow, but he pinned her against a tree again. This time, he was staring down at her with such a heavy emotion. There was a bit of light peeking from the horizon; it was this late?

"You are from the future," he whispered again. This voice was going to drive her nuts! Wait, how did he know this? Was he stalking her!? He grabbed the necklace again and whispered, "and this is what your home should be," a shiver went down her back. His voice was very, very alluring. The sun was rising very slowly, and, very slowly, this man's features were showing. She blushed.

"Where should my home be?" she asked him. He smiled.

"With me," he whispered back. Was this person a romantic? Who could it be? She felt the shadow inch closer to her, and his features were disappearing.

"And where would that be?" she asked. He smiled again and whispered in her ear this time.

"The Western Lands," and her eyes widened. T-T-This was…? And, before she knew it, the sun rose and something captured her lips. _W-Wait! _She felt her body tense against the tree and him push more against her body. She didn't know if she should close her eyes, but when she was about to, he leaned away. Without warning, he whispered in her ears once more.

"Tag," her eyes widened, "you're it." And he was gone. The sun was up and he disappeared into the tiny shadows still left over from the night. Her heart was beating against her chest and her mind was racing. _It was just a game?! _

* * * *

Inuyasha and the gang were walking down a dirt path towards the final jewel shard and hit a road block. It wasn't really a road block, but it was certainly threatening their joyous presence. Inuyasha growled and took his sword from his waist, aiming at the road block itself. "Oi! What do you want now, you bastard!?" Kagome peeked from behind Inuyasha and her eyes widened; not again! This time, it was day, and he couldn't hide.

The road block unsheathed his sword and aimed it right at Inuyasha, much to his disliking with her behind him. "I am here for what is mine, Inuyasha," Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome backed away. Sango and Miroku looked at her with interest.

"Lady Kagome?" they both asked. She looked at both of them and knew her face was as red as a tomato. Oh no!

"Eh? Eh? It's not what it looks like!" She shook her head in defiance and waved her hands in front of her. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. What was it supposed to look like? Inuyasha waved the sword and started to yell.

"Like hell you're getting the sword, Sesshomaru!" _Don't say his name! _Kagome turned around and didn't want to see what was going to happen, especially a fight between the two of them! Sango walked over to her and whispered:

"Kagome, are you okay?" She furiously nodded.

"O-Of course! It's not like I'm flustered or anything!" Sango raised an eyebrow. But, that's how she was! Sango whispered again:

"I thought you liked Inuyasha, Kagome. What happened?" She didn't want to think about it, but it involved Kikyo, as usual, and his confession to her about Kikyo. She was just never going to win his heart, so she moved on. She shook her head and Sango smiled. "So now you like…?" Kagome covered her ears. She didn't want to hear his name!

Sesshomaru smirked. "I am not here for something worthless, Inuyasha. There are far more valuable things here than that." Inuyasha growled and lunged towards Sesshomaru. Soon enough, they were at it again. Kagome turned around and saw both of them almost fighting to the death. And, certainly, she did not want to see either of them bleeding to death. So she followed them everywhere they went.

And as soon as Inuyasha fell to the ground, enough was enough. She stepped in front of Inuyasha's body and faced Sesshomaru head on. Of course, she was scared! This man could take out an army, practically, with just a swipe of his hand! Sesshomaru quickly sheathed his sword and looked at her with some intensity. It made her blush and her body shiver in delight. "You stand before him in defense?" She shrugged.

"Well, I don't want to see him getting killed!" Sesshomaru took note of her remark and took a step forward. And, by a step, it closed the gap by quite a distance, especially since he was maybe twenty feet away before. Now he was only eight! Sesshomaru continued.

"I have a score to settle," and Kagome sighed. There was no getting through to him, was there? "and he has obtained what I have wanted for quite some time," Kagome knew what he was talking about. It had only been a week before of their encounter in the forest! Sesshomaru took another step, and now he was only three feet ahead of her. What was she to do? Inuyasha stirred on the ground.

"D-Don't go near him, Kagome!" She turned around and saw a cut-up Inuyasha, looking up at her. He was going to protect her, one way or another. "He'll kill you! He'll win!" She turned back towards Sesshomaru and saw him merely standing there. She took in one long breath and started to walk towards him. What was she doing?

Sesshomaru stood before her in a mighty stance and looked down at her. "Are you going to defend him?" She shook her head. No, that was not what she had in mind.

"No, but you won't win," She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He looked at her in confusion and saw her stand on her toes. And, before he could react, something captured his lips. His eyes widened and she pressed against them. He was frozen, his arms not knowing how to wrap themselves around her petite body. Before he could close his eyes, she leaned away. He wanted more, but couldn't get what he wanted.

Her face was beat red and her heart was thumping against her chest, but before she stepped back, she whispered, "Tag," and smiled. Inuyasha and the rest of the group looked on in shock as Sesshomaru smiled with her. Even the coldest assassins have the warmest hearts.

Especially in the game of Tag.

**So, for my own birthday present, I wrote myself this gem. Today is my birthday, so I should get whatever I want! Gosh. Not the greatest thing in the world (especially part two. That part really sucks) but I tried my hardest. I really did. I do like this, though. I should write for myself more often!**

**As for Blossoms, well, I'll get to updating that. I wanted to update today, but I haven't been working on it like I should be. I'll try tonight, but, if not, it'll be updated later this week or next week. I'm so busy with school!**

**Thank you for reading! Review and I'll love you forever~**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
